Life With Him
by bubbles375
Summary: Inuyasha is a gangleader in New York City and Kagome is his girlfriend. But she doesnt know about his darker life. When she finds out it is definitly not good. -first story- Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

Walking down the crowded but ever dangerous streets of New York was a Silver-haired golden-eyed half demon on his way to meet up with the love of his life whom had yet to figure out his ever so pressing secret. As a gang leader, he had to keep that side of his life secret from his girlfriend along with keeping his girlfriend a secret from all the enemy gangs out there.

As he walked into the restaurant he scanned the crowd and found the most beautiful woman he has ever seen talking to a man with brown hair. The woman had raven hair and the eyes so blue they looked like the bottomless depths of the ocean. As he walked up to her he wondered what she was thinking and if she had spotted him.

He walked up behind her and kissing the nape of her neck said "Hey beautiful. How is my girl doing tonight?"

She shivered and turned in his arms with a peeved look on her face and eyes glinting with the fire he was about to feel and responded with "Well I would be a lot better if my date didn't show up 30 minutes late. Luckily Hojo here was kind enough to keep me company."

The hanyou looked at the other man and with a stare holding the green-eyed monster captive said "thanks for keeping **my** girlfriend company but you are no longer needed here Hobo."

"Uh yeah sure. No problem" a stammering Hojo said as he got off the wooden bar stool and quickly left the restaurant with one last glance back at the beauty he left behind.

"Inuyasha! You didn't have to be so rude! He was only being nice and keeping me company while someone else was off gallivanting around the city instead of being on time!" scolded the gorgeous woman.

"No he was only think of ways to get you to come home with him so he could convince you into his bed and have his fucking way with you. Damnit Kagome! You shouldn't be letting guys come onto you like that. You know what they are thinking and what they are trying to do." yelled the very angry Inuyasha.

"No I don't know what they are thinking or what they are trying to do. I can't read minds or smell intentions like you. And I highly doubt that that is what he wanted! He was just being friendly so back off!" yelled Kagome. "Now we can go have a nice dinner and relax then you can take me home and do with me what you will." she said in a pacifying voice.

Inuyasha just looked at her with lust filled eyes and said "Or we could skip dinner and go straight back to your place for desert?"

"No I want dinner and you owe me for being so rude. Jease I swear you think every guy out there's only goal is to get into my pants."

"Well it is. Have you looked at yourself lately? Your gorgeous and your whole body screams FUCK ME! What do you expect me to think? Even when I am around you I can't wait to tear your clothes off." Said Inuyasha

"Wow thanks for being so crude. Now let's eat. I am starving." Said Kagome with her hand rubbing over her growling stomach.

After dinner the couple got a taxi to go back to Kagome's loft in the city. On the way back Inuyasha got a call on his cell.

"_Dude you got to get over here! We have a problem!" _

"What the fuck man? I'm busy."

"_No seriously. We are being attacked!"_

"Fuck fine! I'll be right there."

The taxi had just pulled up to Kagome's place when Inuyasha ended the call.

"I'm sorry babe but I have to take a rain check tonight. There is a problem back at the office that I have to take care of. I promise I will make it up to you." Inuyasha said.

"You know with all these office late nights you are lucky I don't think your having an affair with your secretary." said Kagome.

"Awe babe. You know I would never fool around on you. You're my one and only. But I really have to go I'll be back before you wake up. Love you." And with that Inuyasha gave Kagome a searing, passion filled kiss that left her dazed and watching the taxi drive away.

Kagome walked upstairs to her loft and put her keys on the end table and went to her bedroom to throw on one of Inuyasha's old t-shirts to sleep in. She then crawled into bed and fell straight to sleep.

"Seriously Miroku. You should really try not to get attacked on the nights where I am with Kagome. You know she can't find out about all this." growled a furious Inuyasha.

"I know and I really tried not to but as you can see we are getting killed out here and needed you." apologized Miroku.

"Yeah fuck. I don't know how you handle Sango being in the middle of all this fighting. I can barely stand Kagome working as a teacher in the ghetto."

"Well seeing as Sango can kick your ass and mine with no problem I am not too worried about if she can handle herself. But yeah if she is there without me as back up I am a total mess." replied Miroku.

When the fighting had finished they found out it was Naraku's gang that attacked but yet again the bastard didn't show up to do his own dirty work. As soon as he was all cleaned up, Inuyasha left orders for the rest of the men to get rid of the bodies and left to go to Kagome's

When he got there he found her all curled up and shivering with the blankets kicked down to the bottom of the bed. He crawled in to bed and pulled her to him. After grabbing the blankets, he covered them up. Inhaling her scent he rested his head on top of her silky soft hair and drifted off to a dream filled sleep full of Kagome.


	2. Chapter 2

Upon waking up in the morning, Kagome found herself plastered against a hard, muscular body. She tried to escape but found a strong arm wrapped around her. When she tried again to get up, the arm tightened and another one was wrapped around her to doubly lock her in place.

"Inuyasha. Let me up."

"Mmmm. Go back to sleep. It's too early to be awake right now" mumbled a sleepy hanyou.

Kagome then did the only thing she could think of to get him to let her go; she tickled him.

Letting go Inuyasha yelled "Fuck Kagome! That wasn't fair. Now get back here. I'm tired and I need a pillow"

"Use the one under your head. I'm going to go make breakfast so you don't complain about being hungry later." and with that Kagome pranced out of the room and into the kitchen to start making some pancakes, bacon, and eggs.

As soon as the scent of the food wafted into the bedroom and into Inuyasha's still sleepy nose, he jumped out of bed to go and eat what had woken him up. Well the food at least.

"Good Morning babe." greeted Inuyasha.

Kissing him Kagome responded with a cheerful "Good morning!"

As Inuyasha watched Kagome dance around the kitchen eating and cleaning up the breakfast dishes he was thinking how he would be damned if he let anything screw up the best thing that ever happened to him. He really couldn't ever let her know about what he really did as a job. She would leave him and never look back if she knew of his darker side.

Getting up, he walked up and wrapped his arms around her. Kagome spun around in his arms and he caught her up and captured her lips with his in a soul searing kiss. Before it led to anything more Kagome stepped out of his arms to finish cleaning.

"Hey babe?"

"Yeah Yash?"

"I just wanted to let you know that you will not be seeing me for a couple days. I will try and call but I'm not sure if I will be able to. You know these meetings can get." said Inuyasha.

"Where are you going this time?" asked Kagome.

"Chicago. But I will be back by the weekend and I promise to bring you back something special." said Inuyasha when he saw the disappointed look on her face after finding out how long he will be gone.

"Alright. When are you leaving?"

Inuyasha winced "In about an hour. I'm sorry for throwing this on you last minute. But fucking Miroku called last night when I was going to tell you."

"Seriously?! Inuyasha why do you always do this? I swear one of these times I'm going to end up going somewhere and you won't be able to contact me or know exactly when I'm going. Then you can see how it feels." Kagome responded angrily.

Inuyasha panicked slightly but that quickly turned into anger. "Are you threatening me Kags? Because I really don't think you want to do that. If you ever think about leaving me I will find you and the consequences will not be good."

Inuyasha didn't even want to think about Kagome's threat. She just had better been joking because there was no way in hell he was ever going to let her go and she better learn that now.

"You don't own me Yash. I will do what I want when I want. The only reason you get to know now is because we are in a relationship. But if for some reason I ever think you have been lying to me then you will no longer be privy to my whereabouts because we will be done." Kagome finished, her cheeks red and chest heaving with her anger. _'Who does he think he is? Saying that I belong to him? Sometimes I just don't know what is really going on in his life.'_

Inuyasha growled and grabbed Kagome and brought her flush up against him and gave her a powerful bruising kiss. "You are mine whether you like it or not and I know you like it. We will finish this talk when I get back. But you better be here when I get back or I will not be happy." And with that Inuyasha stormed out the door ready to go terrorize the world.

Inuyasha's behavior really confused Kagome. Sure they have been dating for almost 2 years but he had never lost his temper like he just did. And of course Kagome wasn't really planning on just up and leaving. She loved him. She would never leave unless he hurt her or had lied significantly to her. _'Hopefully he will have cooled down by the time he returned.'_ thought Kagome.

Inuyasha on the other hand was still fuming that Kagome would even dare to threaten him like that. He realized then that even if she found out about what he really did that he would never let her go. She is his mate. There was no way he would survive without her. Of course he would never let anyone know that because god knows who would use her against him. He then decided that when he got back he was going to tell her what he did and have her move into the mansion with him so he or some of his gang members could look out for her and make sure no harm ever comes to her. Because god help him he would kill man or demon who even thought about hurting his mate.

Once Inuyasha got to the Chicago gang headquarters he slammed the door open and stormed into the meeting room. Having he whole plane ride to fume, he was feeling his anger pulse through him. Ready to rip apart anyone fool enough to step in his path.

"Alright let's get this over with. I want to get home and back to my woman." growled Inuyasha.

"Wow. You're a little testy." teased Miroku "Having some problems with the lady?"

"Your one to talk perv. Your woman beats you every time you touch her. So fuck off!"

Outside the rain was pouring and the thunder was making itself known. Scaring all the younger weaker people to the indoors. Downtown there was a group of demons from the rival gang prowling the streets looking for the which members of the Youkai gang would be stupid or smart enough to be out in that kind of weather.

Inuyasha looked at his men. All ready to attack the fuckers who thought they could go ahead and attack the city ruled by the Youkai.

"Let's go get these guys and put them out of our misery" and with that Inuyasha walked out the door hopped onto his motorcycle and zoomed down the streets headfirst into the nights battle.


	3. Chapter 3

A few hundred miles away, Kagome was just going about her life wondering what had gotten into Inuyasha. While she was walking to work she noticed a strange black town car following her. She would have thought nothing of it except she wasn't exactly in the best part of town where the people could afford cars like that let alone a driver to drive one. A little freaked out she picked up her step so she could get to the school where she taught high school history at. As soon as she walked into the doors of her school she noticed the town car speed away.

Throughout the rest of the week Kagome kept noticing that the black car was following her and she was getting really freaked out. She wished Inuyasha would get back soon because when he was around he made her feel safe. At least he should be back by Sunday which was only 3 more days away. Just after thinking that her cell phone started to ring, looking at the caller I.D. she saw that it was Inuyasha. _'speak of the devil'_

Pressing talk she says into the phone "Hey babe. How's it going?"

On the other end Inuyasha was sitting at his desk made of the most beautiful cherry wood thinking of how much he would much rather be with Kagome and regretting what he was about to tell her. "Hey. I just thought I would call and let you know that I won't be back in town until Wednesday. I'm sorry but there is just too much for me to deal with down here and I have to get it done."

He was thankful though that he couldn't see her face because if he did he would have for surely dropped everything just to make her happy and safe.

Kagome on the other hand was a bit unhappy about that because she was freaking out about the car that had been following her but she didn't want Inuyasha to worry when she knew he had a lot of stuff to take care of.

"That's okay. I understand. Just hurry back. I miss you."

"I know miss you too. But I got to go. Don't go do anything stupid while I'm gone. And stay away from that Hobo guy. Love you. Bye." And with that Inuyasha hung up the phone.

"Love you too." Kagome said to the dial tone.

That next Monday when Kagome got to work she found out that they got a new principal at her school. She didn't even know that the old principle was planning on leaving. So hearing about a new one surprised her. Luckily they were having an assembly so that the whole student body and all of the staff members could meet the new principal.

At the end of the day Kagome was packing up to head home when she heard a knock on her classroom door. Expecting to see one of her students she turned around with a big smile on her face. "Hi….." Kagome trailed off as she saw who was actually at the door.

Standing in the door way was the new principal. Onigumo Yu.

"Hi Mr. Yu." said Kagome. "Is there something I can do for you?"

Mr. Yu walked into the classroom stroking his hand along the things he passed, a globe, a student's desk the chalk board. He ended up in front of Kagome's desk and gave her a big smile.

"Yes there is something. First please call me Onigumo, and second I was wondering if you would like to go out to dinner to discuss things about the school. Like things that could be improved or just things that could be helpful in general." He responded with that slightly creepy smile.

"Sure that would be great. But it will be **just** to talk about the school right." said Kagome, making sure that he wasn't asking her out on a date.

"So I will pick you up at seven?"

"How about I meet you there." said Kagome. She didn't really wanting him to know where she lived. Even though he could get it out of her file she didn't want him to have any excuse to come up to her loft. "What restaurant did you want to go to?"

"The Shikon at seven. I will see you there. Can't wait." And with that Mr. Yu strolled out of the classroom.

Kagome walked into the Shikon restaurant at seven wearing a little black dress. She looked around and saw Onigumo right away already at a table for in the center of the restaurant. As she walked back she knew exactly when Onigumo saw her. He got a big smile on his face and stood up to greet her.

"Kagome, I'm so glad you could make it."

"Me too. This was a great idea. There is so much that could be done for the school and students and I'm glad you want to know those ideas." Kagome said with a smile.

He came around the table and pulled her chair out for her. Once she sat down he walked back to his seat. The restaurant was beautiful. The tables all had deep red table clothes and little bowls with floating white candles in the center. The lighting was just right and the music was loud enough to here and low enough so the patrons could still have a conversation and be able to hear one another. The waiter came and brought a bottle of Merlot and took their orders.

Once the waiter left Onigumo and Kagome got straight to talking. They talked about what could be done to make the school a better place for the students and also some field trips that the students and teachers would really enjoy. When dessert came Onigumo got to talking about what was really on his mind all night.

"Kagome I had such a great time tonight. I would love to do this again but as a date and not have to worry about work and such." Onigumo said.

"I'm sorry but I am in a relationship." said Kagome apologetically.

"Oh I am so sorry. I didn't mean to make this uncomfortable. I hope we can still be friends and that this won't make things awkward between us." said Onigumo all the while knowing she was in a relationship. After all, his twin brother Naraku was the leader of her boyfriend's rival gang. Onigumo was just getting close to her to find out how to defeat Inuyasha once and for all.

"No don't apologize. You didn't do anything wrong and you didn't know." said Kagome.

After they paid for the check they got up to leave and Onigumo said "let me walk you out and keep you company while the valet is getting your car."

They walked out and the valet was really quick with getting her car. The silver vehicle pulled up and the valet got out and stepped around the front of the car to hand Kagome the keys.

"Well thanks for a good time and I hope my suggestions are helpful for when you start planning what to do for the school." said Kagome. Before she left Onigumo pulled her in for friendly hug.

Kagome extracted herself and got into her car with a small wave and smile. As she drove away Onigumo turned to the Valet and yelled "where the fuck is my car?!" The valet took off running to go get it.

Kagome got back to her building and parked her car. As she was riding the elevator up to the top floor she was thinking about how much she missed her silver-haired hanyou. As she walked down the hallway she noticed that there was a light coming from underneath her door. When she got up to the door and grabbed the handle it opened. Getting a little nervous she walked in and let out a tentative "Hello?" Not getting a response she asked a little louder "is anyone there?" Behind her the door slammed shut and a loud growl resonated across the room. Shaking with fear she turned around only to gasp at who was standing in front of her door.


	4. Chapter 4

Standing in front of the door was a growling half-demon with pink-tinted eyes.

_An hour earlier…_

Inuyasha was able to get all his Chicago business taken care of. He wasn't able to end the feud with Naraku's gang but he didn't think it would end in one day. Something was keeping Naraku's fire going he just had to figure out what Naraku had that kept him coming back. When he got back to New York all Inuyasha could think about was getting back to Kagome. He missed her and couldn't wait to see her.

When he got to her loft he tried the doorknob only to find that it was locked. Thinking Kagome had just made it an early night he got out the key she had given him a while back and unlocked the door. He walked around the place and noticed Kagome was not home. He couldn't figure out where she was. It was about 9pm and he couldn't think of what she would be doing out. She wasn't with Sango because she had been in Chicago with himself and Miroku. Kagome didn't have a lot of other friends that she actually went out with. Getting a little suspicious and angry that Kagome wasn't there he decided to sit and wait.

_Now…_

Inuyasha heard Kagome walk in and saw her get scared but the only thing resonating in his mind was the fact that she smelled like another male. Growling he slammed the door shut. His demon side was starting to come up not at all happy that some other demon's scent was all over her as if she had rolled around with him. With that thought his demon partially broke free pushing words into the human sides mind such as _'mate mine' _and_ 'mate touched another male' _Inuyasha was fighting to control his beast but just the thought of Kagome with another male made him not even care if it was his beast that was going to do the talking and punishing.

"Where the fuck have you been?" Inuyasha growled lowly.

"Oh my god Inuyasha. You scared the living daylights out of me." said Kagome relieved. She was so glad to know it was Inuyasha who was in her house and not a burglar or worse, a rapist. "I thought you weren't going to be back until Wednesday?"

Inuyasha was now slowly walking towards Kagome. Circling her as if she was his prey he asks again a little more forcefully "Where the fuck were you tonight? I have been here for over an hour and you smell like a fucking male!"

Kagome finally actually looked at him and noticed his eyes were tinted pink. That was not a good sign. "I was out to dinner with my new boss. Not that it matters who I go out with."

"The fuck it doesn't matter! You were out with another guy while I was gone! Is this what you do every time I leave? Do you have a side boyfriend I don't know about? You smell like you were rolling around with this guy. Your mine damnit Mine!" with every word Inuyasha's voice was getting louder and louder until he was yelling his head off.

"I can't believe you actually think I would cheat on you! You are such an asshole!" Kagome was hurt and angry and mixed with Inuyasha's anger that was not a good thing. This was going to get real ugly real soon.

"I don't know. You could. I wasn't supposed to be back for a couple more days you could be fucking some other guy behind my back for all I know."

A loud slap sounded throughout the room. Inuyasha stood there with a hand to his reddening cheek. Shocked that Kagome would actually hit him he just stood there like an idiot while Kagome ran from the room with tears dripping down her face.

Kagome ran to her bedroom and pulled out an overnight bag. She had already put most of her things for the night in it when Inuyasha shook himself out of his daze an stormed into the bedroom.

"Where the hell do you think you are going?" yelled a fuming Inuyasha.

"Where do you think I'm going? My other boyfriends house of course." a angry and hurt Kagome yelled right back in his face.

"You sure as hell better not be going anywhere. Especially near another man, half-demon, or demon. I'll rip his head off and throw you in my room, lock the door, and throw away the key."

Inuyasha was fuming. He also knew Kagome hadn't ever slept with anyone but him. She never smelt like it and he knew she would never cheat on him. She loved him and he knew it. It was just the scent of another male on her that sent him over the edge. He didn't like to even think about another guy even shaking her hand. She was his and only his. No one else was even good enough to be with her let alone touch her. Hell who was he kidding he wasn't even good enough to be the one who she was going to spend the rest of her life with. He hated that he made Kagome cry.

"You don't own me. I can be near whoever the hell I want whether it be a man or a woman. You can't dictate my life. I will see you tomorrow if you calm down by then and if not then I will see you when you calm down." And with that Kagome brushed past Inuyasha and walked out of the loft slamming the door shut behind her.

Kagome got into her car and drove off. The only place she could think to go was to Sango's but unfortunately she lived at Inuyasha's mansion with a few other people who worked for him. When she got to the house she just ran inside.

"Sango!" shouted Kagome, running around searching every room she came across.

"Kagome what is it? What's wrong?" asked a worried Sango.

"Inuyasha. He…he…" and with that Kagome burst out crying.

After Sango finally got Kagome calmed down enough to move, she brought her up to one of the guest rooms knowing that Kagome didn't want to be near anything that made her think of Inuyasha. She was able to understand the few words she could get out of Kagome and she was not happy with Inuyasha but she kind of understood his intense reaction. Inuyasha was just scared of losing Kagome. Especially if she found out that he was in a gang. Sango knew Kagome wouldn't leave him just for that it was the killing that he has done and the fact that he hasn't told her yet that could cause her to leave.

As soon as Sango walked down stairs the front door slammed open with a very upset Inuyasha. He knew that Kagome would come here because the only place she would run to would be to Sango. He looked up the stairs and saw a very pissed off Sango coming down.

"Don't talk." Sango said while holding up a hand to keep Inuyasha from explaining himself. "I know what happened and I know why you freaked out, but that wasn't the right thing to do. You need to go to your own bed tonight and talk to her tomorrow. And I mean tell her everything tomorrow."

Inuyasha looked at her with serious golden-eyes and nodded, understanding that she knew what the right thing to do in this situation. He said good night and started up the stairs.

"I'm serious Inuyasha. Everything. She has a right to know and it needs to be done now."

Inuyasha made it up the stairs and walked past Kagome's door for the night and inhaled deeply taking in her peaceful scent. When he got to his room he stripped himself of his clothes and crawled into bed and under the covers thinking of how he was going to tell Kagome about his lifestyle. He then fell into a dreamful sleep full of an angry and hurt Kagome.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: sorry it took a couple days. I was finishing up my last week as a freshman at college. thanks to those of you who review! i really appreciate it! It makes my day when i get them.

The Next morning Kagome woke to the sun shining in her face. Not really comprehending where she was, she rolled over to go back to sleep when she realized her pillow was nowhere near as comfortable as the bed she usually wakes up on day after day. Slowly coming to her senses, Kagome sat up and looked around the room and recalled miserably the reason why she was in this room with the comfy bed and beautiful golden decorations. Kagome got out of bed and walked out the door and down the long hallway to the stairs in an attempt to get to the kitchen to feed her growling stomach. Seeing as it was still early, Kagome was the only one wandering around. And it didn't matter that she was just wearing her night shirt which happened to be one of Inuyasha's old shirts. Even when she was mad at him she still wanted to think in a way that he was near. When she opened the kitchen door she stopped and stared.

Inuyasha was sitting at the worn kitchen table with a cup of coffee in his hands and his head down. Kagome's anger started to rise until she really actually looked and saw how despondent he looked. She couldn't really be as mad at him when he looked that sad. She walked a little farther into the kitchen and the door behind her swung shut. With the whooshing of the door and the click of the lock, Inuyasha suddenly looked up. When he looked up his gold eyes widened in shock. He didn't expect anyone to be awake this early let alone Kagome.

"Kagome" just saying her name made his chest tighten. He hated when they weren't talking. It caused such a disruption in his life. He couldn't sleep, couldn't eat, and couldn't work. He just went around snapping at people and trying to forget about the hurt that he had seen well up in her eyes.

"Inuyasha" and with that Kagome walked to the coffee pot as if she never saw the desperation on Inuyasha's face.

'_Inuyasha'_ that was it. It just about killed him to know that she could say his name without her heart dropping into her stomach or without a waver in her voice. It made him worry the way she could just walk right past them as if they were no more than mere acquaintances. If he couldn't have smelt the waves of hurt, love, and anger rolling off of her he would have thought he had lost his chance with her in one night, with just one stupid fight.

"Kagome, we need to talk" Inuyasha said. When she didn't turn around or acknowledge him in the least he started to get a little angry. Inuyasha stood up and walked across the kitchen to where Kagome was pouring herself a cup of coffee and grabbed her arm to turn her around.

Kagome turned around and looked at him. "Okay. Let's go outside to the poolside."

As they were walking out Inuyasha was just thinking about how glad he was that she was going to listen to him but so worried about how she would take everything he was about to tell her. He knew one thing for certain. It wasn't going to be good.

Then got outside and sat on some patio chairs facing each other. Inuyasha sat there just staring at her worried which was making Kagome worried in return that it was going to be something really bad like break up with her.

"Alright there is no easy way to say this so I am just going to say it straight." With a deep breath Inuyasha looked at Kagome and blurted out "I am in a gang. Well actually the leader of a gang. The Youkais actually." With that Inuyasha lifted his eyes to look into Kagome's beautiful blue eyes only to see shock and a little bit of fear.

"You're serious." Kagome said once she was able to process the shocking information that had been thrown at her. It all made sense now, the late nights, the unexpected calls coming in and taking him away from her, and why so many of the people who worked for him living in the same house as him. Kagome didn't really know what to think about it. It all seemed so much.

"You really kill people?" Kagome finally looked him straight in the eyes

"No well yeah but only people who are trying to kill me or any of the other gang members. We aren't as bad as the news makes us out to be. That's the Spiders. We are the good gang members if you think about it, protecting the city from the bad gangs that do kill civilians and deal drugs and all that." Inuyasha explained desperately. He couldn't let Kagome go. She was the best thing that ever happened to him. She was the light to his dark, the ying to his yang. He was in no way shape or form going to lose her.

"Um…I need to think about all this. I mean what am I really getting into here? I love you that's for sure but really is this a good thing for me to be a part of and you lied to me." She looked at him with a wide-eyed stare realizing that he had lied to her for their whole two year relationship. "You lied about everything. I can't believe you!"

"Kagome please don't. I only did it for your own protection. I didn't want you to get hurt. There are tons of people out there who would love to get at anything that would hurt me. And if anything happened to you I don't know what I would do."

"I need to think about this. I don't know if I can do this. If you would just give me a little to think about this."

"Kagome please understand. I love you. You're my fucking world. You are a part of me your in my soul. But I understand. Just don't leave the grounds. It wouldn't be safe and I don't want you to get hurt." And with that he watched Kagome get up and walk back inside.

His stomach had dropped and was twisting. God he hated this feeling. He loved her and if she decided she was going to leave he didn't know if he could let her go. That was it; he wasn't going to let her go. She would just have to learn to accept him and his lifestyle because there was no way he was going to live without her. He was going to give her the time she wanted just to give her the pretense that she could do what she wanted but really he was never letting her go. He would tie her up to his bed if that was what it took. With that last though he had a large grin on his face as he walked into the house thinking of all the things he could do to her with her like that. He was kind of hoping he could do that anyway.

Kagome walked upstairs into Inuyasha's bedroom already finding her overnight bag in his room. Of course him being Inuyasha he would make sure he still had his claim on her. He didn't want any of the other males getting the idea that Kagome was available. Not that she was but male demons think and if there is the slightest idea that an unmated, desirable woman was available then they would be all over her.

Kagome sat down on his bed and curled around one of Inuyasha's pillows inhaling his manly scent. She loved his scent and didn't think she could live without it. When she really thought about it, she didn't want to live without Inuyasha. And he did say they were like the good gang. He had also never hurt her, well other than this massive lie. But at least he told her. Thinking through everything she decided that she loved Inuyasha with all her heart and she wanted to be with him. But she was going to make sure he never lied to her again or else. But just to make sure about everything she wanted to talk to Sango.

As she walked into the game room she found Sango on the couch snuggling with a dark haired man. Clearing her throat she got their attention. "Uh… Sango? Can I talk to you? Oh Hey Miroku. How is it going?"

"Why my dear Kagome, it is going just fine now that I got to see your lovely face." He said with a lascivious grin on his face.

"Oh shut up perv." Sango said smacking him on the back of the head. "Yeah Kags no problem." And with a pointed stare at Miroku she said "come on in the perv was just leaving."

"So I take it Inuyasha talked to you. How are you doing?" asked Sango

"Good actually. I just wanted to make sure that everything he told me was all true you know." Kagome said looking down at her hands. "Like are you guys really a good gang? Like no drug dealing or killing innocent civilians and all that?"

"Yeah. We don't do anything bad. Well technically we do but not like we take pleasure out of other people's pain and suffering." explained Sango.

"Okay. Thanks." And with a small smile Kagome left the room to go and find Inuyasha to tell him her decision.

Inuyasha was just getting out of the shower when he smelt Kagome's delicious scent of jasmine and honeysuckle. He quickly threw on a towel and walked into the bedroom to see Kagome sitting on the end of his bed waiting for him.

"So I take it you came to a decision?" Inuyasha asked, all the while thinking in his head that he really should have more ties so he could tie her to the bedposts.

"Yes I did. I'm willing to stay with you. I love you and don't want to live my life without you." Said Kagome. "But if you ever lie to me about something like this again I will not hesitate to castrate you and leave. I don't like being lied to and I won't tolerate it even from you." with that said Kagome looked up at him.

Inuyasha was ecstatic so to speak. Not that he would actually show that much emotion. His heart was now able to beat at a normal rhythm and his stomach untangled from the millions of knots that had made their home there. He grabbed Kagome up against him and kissed her. He kissed her with all the love and passion he could manage. He devoured her mouth as if he was a starving man and her kiss could give him everything he needed to live, which was true in his case.

"Good, except I wasn't going to let you go anyways. I'm not about to live my life without you."

Just remembering the black car that had been following her all week she asked "So does anyone know that you are dating me?"

"No. I have been working really hard at keeping you a secret from anyone who would maybe hurt you. Why?"

"Um… Well there has been a black car following me around for the last week and it has kind of freaked me out a little bit a lot." Just as she said that Miroku burst through the door.

"Don't you know how to fucking knock?" yelled Inuyasha

"Dude you just got a note. And it came with a shirt that looked a lot like Kagome's."

Give me the note. The note read:

_Dear Inuyasha,_

_Do you know how beautiful your girlfriend is? I bet you don't realize how wonderful she is. With a body like that you would never leave her side. I know I won't. Just wait Inuyasha. Soon the lovely Kagome will be mine and there will be nothing you can do about it because you will be dead. _

_--Naraku_

Reading the note over he looked at Miroku and with a fire burning hot in the depths of his eyes he said "Prepare for a war."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Sorry it took so long to update. I have been home for my summer break but have been visiting my family helping go through my recently deceased grandfathers things. It has been a really emotional time and I thank you all for your understanding. Next chapter will be up soon hopefully by next Wednesdayish.

"Wait!" Miroku yelled as Inuyasha strode down the hall towards the weapon room. "Don't act so brash. If you go to attack him now you will never when. You are too angry and not prepared."

Miroku ran down the hall towards Inuyasha and grabbed his arm pulling him to a stop. "Come on think about it. You cannot go on a blind rage. We have to strategize."

The red was seeping out of Inuyasha's eyes as he took what Miroku said into consideration. "Your right I know that but God damnit! He threatened Kagome. That's not okay. That's a death wish." Inuyasha started walking back down the hall to the room he left Kagome in.

When he walked through the door his heart stuttered. Kagome was sitting on his bed with cheeks damp from the tears streaming from her eyes. When she heard Inuyasha walk in she looked up and leapt at him. "Inuyasha! I'm scared. Why would anyone want to kidnap me it is just cruel."

Inuyasha just pulled Kagome into his arms and put his nose in her hair taking in her scent. He hated seeing her cry it tore his heart out and made him feel like a heel. "Baby they are just trying to get to me and he knows that you are my weakness. I don't know how he found out but he did. How long has that car been following you?"

"Um…. About a week or so I think." Responded Kagome. "About the same amount of time that you have been gone."

Inuyasha thought about what Kagome said. The car had been following her for about as long as he had been gone. He started to wonder if the attack on his Chicago gang had really been a diversion so that Naraku could get more information on Kagome or maybe he was planning on kidnapping her but Inuyasha had ended up coming home early so that hadn't happened. Now he was getting really worried. Kagome couldn't go home she wouldn't be safe.

"From now until all of this is solved you are not to go to work or anywhere without an escort preferably me but it could be Miroku. We will go to your place and pick up your stuff and you will be staying here from now on." ordered Inuyasha with a tone that gave no room for argument. Too bad Kagome was not one to listen to demands.

Kagome was fuming. '_How dare he order her around like that. Who does he think he is?'_

"I don't think so. You cannot keep me from working. I need the money and you cannot just boss me around. You are not my father so stop acting like it. And I do not need a bodyguard!" yelled Kagome.

"I sure as hell am not acting like your father. And you don't need the money I have plenty for us. You never have to work ever even if I let you." Inuyasha responded heatedly.

Now Kagome was getting more and more angry. "Inuyasha you cannot just boss me around. I am my own person."

"Kags I am doing this for your own safety. If anything happened to you I don't know what I would do. And until this fucker is caught and dealt with you will be under heavy protection every second of every day. There are no ifs, ands, or buts about it so deal."

"Inuyasha no you cannot do that!"

Inuyasha was just about ready to throw her over his shoulder and carry her up the stairs and tie her to his bed so she wouldn't cause any problems. Why did he have to love such a stubborn independent woman?

"Kags please you know this is for your own safety and that I wouldn't do this if there was any other way to make sure nothing happened to you. Just do it for a little while and I will even let you got to work. Just as long as someone is there with you at all times. It can even be Sango." Inuyasha said trying to pacify Kagome so he wouldn't be left sleeping on the couch again.

Kagome looked up at him and saw the pleading in his eyes and figured that she could do what he wants for just a little. "Alright I will let you do your whole over protectiveness for just a little. And not because you want me to but because this Naraku guy scares me to death. And I am not in the mood to die at a young age." And with that Kagome turned and walked out of the room in search of Sango.

Inuyasha watched Kagome leave the room just to pull out his cell phone as the door shut behind her.

"Miroku meet me in the security room immediately." With that Inuyasha hung up and walked down to the basement where all the security tools and such were located.

When Miroku got down into the room conversation on how to protect Kagome started.

"Kagome will need to have bodyguards on her at all times. When she is at work someone will need to be in her classroom and someone needs to be outside at all times. She cannot go anywhere without there being a bodyguard. I will take no chances on her safety."

"Alright whatever you want is done. Just calm down Yash. We will stop Naraku. He won't ever get the chance to take Kagome." Miroku said.

"Sango!" yelled Kagome walking down the halls in search of her favorite friend. "Where did you go?"

"I am right here Kags." Sango said coming out of one of the entertainment rooms. "What did you need?"

"To vent or relax or something. That stupid lughead is being so controlling! I don't know why I put up with it. Well I do I love him but still that doesn't give him an excuse to tell me what to do." raged Kagome.

"Well you know it is for your own safety." said Sango.

"But you don't need to have someone watching your every move. Bah this is so stupid!" whined Kagome throwing herself on the couch.

"Well I didn't exactly have a threat sent against me and I am a trained fighter. At least they said that I could technically be one of your bodyguards."

"That's a plus at least. Well lets go shopping or something I am bored." With that Kagome walked out of the room with Sango in search of Inuyasha to tell him of their plans. Not knowing another fight was about to ensue.


	7. Chapter 7

"Please please please let me go." Kagome whined to Inuyasha.

"No and that is final."

"But why? I need to get out of the house I have been cooped up for days and I am bored." Kagome continued to plead Inuyasha to let her go to the mall with Sango.

Just a few minutes before Kagome had walked into the living room where Inuyasha was trying to relax and forget all the upsetting news he keeps receiving. Now Kagome just kept stressing him out even more and just making him angry. He just wanted her safe and all she wanted to do was put herself in even more danger.

"Because it is dangerous and I said so. That's why!" yelled Inuyasha.

"Ugh you are such a jerk!" and with that Kagome spun on her heel and walked away.

When she turned the corner she spotted Sango. "So do you know a way to sneak out of this house?" she asked.

About an hour later Inuyasha realized he hadn't smelt or even heard Kagome and it was starting to worry him. Getting up to go see if Miroku had seen the girls he hopped off the plush brown couch. He found Miroku in the kitchen digging through the fridge in hopes of finding some sandwich supplies.

"Hey Miro have you seen the girls around lately?" asked Inuyasha upon walking into the kitchen.

"Uh… no I haven't actually; but I am sure they around here somewhere. It is a big house you know." responded Miroku.

"I am not sure they are. I cannot smell either of them. I swear if they snuck out of the house I am going to tie Kagome to our bed so I will always know where she is." And with that Inuyasha heatedly walked out of the kitchen in search of a phone to call his mate on.

"Hi this is Kagome's phone please leave a message." Beeeeeeep.

That was the fourth time Inuyasha got her voicemail. He was furious. Inuyasha snapped the phone shut, grabbed Miroku off the couch by the collar of his shirt, and walked out the front door. He was going to go and bring Kagome back and when he found her there was going to be no one to help her when he unleashed his wrath upon her.

**Sango and Kagome were having some fun after finally getting a little bit of girl time. They had both purchased tons of things. Having grabbed the guys' credit cards before they snuck out of the house, they were able to buy as much as they wanted from their favorite stores such as Macys and Victoria Secret. **

As the girls were going up the escalator Kagome thought she saw a flash of silver somewhere in front of her. Figuring it was just a trick of her eyes she thought nothing of it and turned back to Sango to listen to what she was saying. As she turned back to the wide mall she ran into something or rather someone. Instead of falling backwards she was caught around the waste and held to a muscular chest. Her eyes started traveling up the well toned chest inside of the red t-shirt to the neck and up to the face only to be shocked to find that it was Inuyasha who had caught her and he looked none too happy.

Kagome looked up at him and with a sheepish smile on her face said "Uh hi."

Inuyasha just glared at Kagome while he set her on her feet. Not letting go of her hand he started to drag her out of the mall.

"Hey wait! What about Sango we cannot just leave her here." said Kagome.

"We aren't. Miroku is here to take her home in the car you guys brought." Inuyasha said while gritting his teeth. He was trying so hard not to lose his temper in a public place but it was starting to become a lost cause so he picked up his steps and was out the door before Kagome knew it.

Kagome knew he barely had a restraint on his anger and was trying not to break it. Once in the car Inuyasha rounded on her.

"What the hell were you thinking? You can't just sneak out of the house when there is a threat out there for you! Do you want to be kidnapped and raped?" Inuyasha screamed at her.

Kagome, not being able to resist responding to being yelled at, started to yell right back at Inuyasha defending herself.

"I wouldn't have had to sneak out if you would have just let me go to the mall in the first place. And anyways you said Sango could be one of my bodyguards and she was with me so you shouldn't freak out." Kagome yelled right back at him.

"Just because I said no doesn't mean you can sneak out! And anyways you never answered a single one of my phone calls!"

"We didn't bring our cells with so that way we wouldn't have to deal with you yelling at us like you are now."

"What the fuck Kagome? You could have gotten kidnapped or attacked and you wouldn't have had any way to even possibly contact me." Inuyasha responded.

"Well I am pretty sure if someone was going to kidnap me the first thing they would have done would be to knock me out and then make sure I didn't have a way to call the cops on them or something."

At that answer Inuyasha was seeing red. Why couldn't his demon find a mate that actually obeyed him? But no he had to love the most stubborn and argumentative woman out there. She was going to be the death of him.

"I am not even going to give that statement a response. When we get back to the house I am going to tie you to my bed so you will never do anything stupid again." Inuyasha bit out.

"Inuyasha that is just medieval of you. You cannot just tie someone to a bed every time they frustrate you." Kagome said as if she was explaining things to a five year old.

"I never felt the need to tie someone to a bed until I met you. You must bring out the worst in me." Inuyasha said as they were driving up the drive way to the mansion.

When they walked into the house they both went their separate ways; too angry to be around each other at the moment. When it hit ten at night they both made their way up to the bedroom with Inuyasha just stripping out of his clothes and hopping into bed and Kagome grabbing one of her Victoria Secret bags and strolling into the bathroom shutting the door behind her.

Inuyasha was just about to turn the light out when the bathroom door opened and Kagome walked out wearing next to nothing. Inuyasha's mouth dropped open. Standing in the doorway was Kagome wearing a little, red, see-through teddy with nothing underneath.

"Are you still mad at me Yash?" Kagome asked with a little pout.

"Uh…" was all that Inuyasha could come up with to say.

"I promise never to go anywhere without your permission until this guy is caught." Kagome said

"Good. Now get your ass over here right now. And earn your forgiveness." Inuyasha growled with lust pouring from every pore in his body.

Kagome pranced over to the bed nearly giving Inuyasha a heart attack. She crawled into bed with him and placed her lips on his. Inuyasha wrapped his hand in her silky black hair and pulled her closer against him. He flipped her over and took complete control. And well we know what happened the rest of the night.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning Kagome slowly woke up smiling at how deliciously sore she was. As she was getting out of bed, she noticed some red lace laying on the floor. Staring at it she thought _'at least it got some good use out of it before it was ripped to shreds.' _Kagome got up and walked to the bathroom with to take her shower and get ready for work. She put on a black pencil skirt and red blouse. Putting on her black pumps, she headed downstairs to say goodbye to Inuyasha before heading out. Inuyasha was in the kitchen drinking a cup of coffee when she finally found him.

"Good morning!" Kagome said cheerfully while bending down to give him a kiss on the cheek.

Inuyasha pulled Kagome back and gave her a proper good morning kiss and a smirk. "Good morning. Where are you going looking so delectable?"

"To work of course." Responded Kagome.

Inuyasha just looked at her blankly. "I thought we decided that you were not going to be working until Naraku is caught."

"No that's what you want to happen, not what is actually going to happen." said Kagome getting her lunch together.

"Kagome" Inuyasha growled. "It is not safe for you to be out all alone. Anything can happen to you while you are working."

"I work in a school Yash. One of the safest places there are. Nothing is going to happen to me." said Kagome slowly walking towards the door.

"Anything can happen anywhere!" yelled Inuyasha. "You should know that. I don't know why you are so stuck on putting yourself in danger. All I am trying to do is protect you. I didn't know you wanted to get kidnapped!"

"Of course I don't want to get kidnapped but honestly Inuyasha, I will be fine. And you are not just trying to protect me you are trying to control my life. You know I don't like that. I am a grown woman who can take care of herself!" Kagome yelled back.

All the while they were yelling and arguing, Kagome was making her way closer and closer to the door. She already had her bag on her shoulder and keys in hand. All that was left was to open the door and make a run for her car. When Inuyasha was in the middle of his next tirade she made a break for it. Kagome managed to get all the way to her care and was in the process of unlocking her door when a force slammed in to her from behind, caging her against her car.

Inuyasha had finally turned around after he was again telling Kagome that she could not go to work only to find the front door wide open and no Kagome in sight. Immediately he took off after her. He found her trying to get into her car and went to stop her. Inuyasha turned her around so that their fronts were pressed so tightly together that one could not even think about putting a sheet of paper between them. As Kagome was opening her mouth to tell Inuyasha to let her go, he took the opportunity to capture her lips with his and plunder her mouth with his tongue, making sure that she knew he was the dominant one.

"Inyasha you can't just kiss me every time we argue just so you get your way. I am going to work and that is final!" yelled Kagome when Inuyasha separated his mouth from hers.

"I will only allow you to go to work if I drop you off and pick you up. You have to promise not to go anywhere without me and you will not leave the building until I call you to tell you I am there." said Inuyasha.

"Fine. Whatever you say Yash. I promise. Now take me to work. I am going to be late and Onigumo really doesn't appreciate it when I am late."

Inuyasha had started opening his car door when he heard the name that so obviously belonged to a male. Looking up he turned to Kagome and very quietly and seriously he asked "And who is this Onigumo that is so worried about the whereabouts of my woman?"

"Onigumo Yu is my boss. The principal. Who else would care if I was late for work?" Kagome replied not noticing the seriousness of Inuyasha's tone.

All Inuyasha was thinking about was that another man was worrying and thinking about his Kagome. His eyes started tinting pink and low growls were slipping.

Hearing the growls Kagome poked her head up. "Oh Inuyasha you don't need to be jealous you know that you are the only one for me. Besides it's not like I could go through life not working with other men. So you don't need to worry so much. Now let's go I am seriously going to be late and I don't want to be." With that they both hopped into the car and took off for the school.

When they arrived Kagome turned to say goodbye and give Inuyasha a kiss. As soon as her lips touched his he took complete control, dominating her mouth "Good bye Kagome. I will be back here at 4:30. Be good and don't be talking to a bunch of males. I love you."

"I love you too Yash. See you this afternoon." and with that Kagome walked into the building with every males eyes over the age of seven staring at her ass as it was swaying with her sassy walk. Inuyasha let out a shudder just thinking about all the pleasure that was done while that ass was completely bare.

While on the drive back to the mansion, Inuyasha started to think that it was high time he mark Kagome as his. He obviously didn't want any other males to look at her let alone touch her and she was the most important thing in his life. And although he really wasn't the fondest of showing his tender side, he really did love her and wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. Of course one of Inuyasha's favorite parts of Kagome carrying his mark was that all other males could either see it or smell it on her. That way if they did touch her he had every right to obliterate them. The more Inuyasha thought about it the more he decided it was a good idea. Now it was all about finding the right time to do it.

Kagome went through the whole day without any incidents until the last hour before Inuyasha was due to arrive. Kagome was sitting quietly in her classroom correcting some papers when Onigumo peaked his head around the door. As soon as he saw her he a big grin formed on his face.

"Well good afternoon Kagome. Do you mind if I join you for lunch?" asked Onigumo

"No of course not."

"So how is everything going lately?" asked Onigumo "It has been a few days since we last talked. And may I say again that I had a very nice time at dinner. I really wish we could do that again."

"It was nice but I'm sorry you know I have a boyfriend."

"I know it is just that you are such a beautiful woman and I would love if you would accompany to a family event I have to attend."

"No not only would Inuyasha not be okay with that but it would also count as cheating to me." said Kagome. "Now would you please let me finish up my work before I leave for the day?"

"Of course. Have a nice evening Kagome." right before Onigumo left he bent and gave Kagome a kiss on the cheek, knowing how possessive dog demons were of their mates. Kagome just gulped and prayed that Inuyasha would not smell the other man on her.

About twenty minutes later Inuyasha strolled into her classroom. He walked right to her and gave her a quick, fierce kiss. As he was pulling away he smelt something. Sniffing Kagome he smelt her cheek and automatically his eyes turned blood red. "What the hell is another man doing kissing my woman?" He growled.

Please Review!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N Lemon at the end so beware!

"Please calm down Yash. It was just a peck on the cheek. It was meaningless." Kagome said calmly.

"It is not just a peck on the cheek! It is another male who thinks that he can put a claim on my woman!" growled Inuyasha.

Kagome slowly stood up from her desk and started packing her things away. "Let's just go home Yash. I'm hungry and you are being annoying." with that Kagome started walking out the door knowing that Inuyasha would follow behind since he hated having her out of his sight. Inuyasha waited until they were out of the school and in his car before he let loose on another tirade.

"Damn it Kagome! I could almost swear you purposefully provoke the man into touching you. Are you trying to make me jealous? Because it's working! All I want to do is keep you safe and you just keep putting yourself out there and attracting any kind of danger that comes your way."

All the while during Inuyasha's rant Kagome was just getting angrier and angrier. She couldn't believe that he was blaming her for everything. It wasn't her fault that men found her attractive. What did he want her to do? Dress as dowdy as possible and be dirty? Like she would do that. She was proud of the way she looked. "For goodness sakes Inuyasha. Why would I want to make you jealous? You are always yelling at me if a male looks my way. Do you blame me for the way others think and act? Don't you trust me?" the last part came out a broken whisper which finally broke through to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha turned and looked at Kagome. He immediately became distressed when he saw the tears brimming in her eyes, almost escaping. He hated seeing her upset.

"Oh no Kagome. I know it's not you. I know you love me just like I love you. Just with this threat over you and my jealousy I have been overreacting. My demon just hates the thought of you anywhere but by my side right now. You are a beautiful woman and you can't help but attract male attention. I'm sorry Kagome. Please forgive me." Inuyasha pleaded. Inuyasha never begged but Kagome was the most important thing in his life. Without her he was nothing. Just a shell with no feeling, barely living. God he could only imagine what his gang would say right now if they saw him. They would laugh at him but even if they were here he would still be begging Kagome for forgiveness. He would do anything for her; she had him wrapped around her finger. God help him if she ever truly figured that out.

Kagome sniffled and turned to Inuyasha. "I forgive you but please just relax and trust me. Mr. Yu is just friendly. He doesn't mean any harm. If he ever so much as made a hint of a threat I would tell you. But you have to stop being so controlling. I can't live with you smothering me so much."

"Of course Kags. Just be patient with me too. I am going to be a jealous bastard always. You mean the world to me and sometimes I wonder how someone so good and gorgeous could be with someone like me." They pulled up the drive to Inuyasha's home not even a minute later. As soon as the car was parked Inuyasha was out and on the other side opening the door for Kagome. He pulled her into a deep kiss nipping at her lips to get her to open up. As soon as she did his tongue plundered her mouth. He pulled back and smirked at her flushed, gasping face. God was she beautiful.

Inuyasha gave her a smoldering look and asked "Do you want to continue this upstairs?"

Kagome looked at him with need in her eyes but it was quickly overshadowed by anger. "No. I am still annoyed with you and you need to suffer a little longer. Anyways I'm hungry." With that Kagome sauntered into the house and to the kitchen where she found Sango already halfway done with dinner.

"Hey Sango! Mmm something smells delicious."

"Oh good you home! I was making steak and I know how much you love it." said Sango from the stove.

Kagome pulled up a seat by at the counter and started chopping vegetables for the salad and said with a laugh, "This is why you are my best friend."

"Well someone has to look out for you and the rest of this house. Lord knows how much Inuyasha likes to be angry and use his hands for violence rather than for something good like food." replied Sango.

"Well he also likes using those hands for pleasure. If I wasn't such a selfish woman I would pimp those hands out." At that both woman roared in laughter.

"What are you two lovely ladies laughing about?" Came a voice from the kitchen doorway.

"Oh hey Miroku. We were just commenting on Inuyasha's talented hands." said Sango

Miroku strolled over to where Sango was standing and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I hope you don't really know if his hands are talented or not." Miroku said against her neck.

"Well...you know I knew him for a little bit before I met you. Did I ever tell you how we met?" Sango said with all seriousness.

Miroku let out a growl. "You are a little witch." Sango laughed and let out a little screech when he nipped at her mating mark on her neck.

"Enough you two. Unless I can get in on the fun no fooling around while I am hungry!" Kagome said laughing.

Miroku quickly walked over and pulled Kagome into his arms. "You know you are always welcome to join us." Miroku joked and grabbed her ass.

"Yo perv remove your hands from my mate before I remove them for you!" Inuyasha said when he finally made his way into the kitchen.

"Oh Yash you know he doesn't mean it and you know your hands are the only ones I want on me." Kagome said with a giggle. "Now come here and help make them uncomfortable with how much I love your hands."

He knew Kagome wasn't being serious but he didn't care. She said it so he was going to do it. He took two quick strides to Kagome and pulled her to his chest. One hand going to her ass holding her tight to his arousal and the other sliding up her front to rest on a breast. He immediately felt her reaction when her nipple tightened and pressed into the palm of his hand. His lips were busy claiming hers and then making a trail down to her mate mark. He rolled his tongue against it and heard Kagome's pleasured gasp. A cough interrupted the pairs pleasure.

"Alright you two that is enough. Dinner is ready. Save dessert for after. Then you can spend all night enjoying it." said Sango.

Inuyasha turned and smirked at Sango. "You just wish you could feel as good as she does right now."

"Bite me Yash." With that Sango exited the kitchen with a leering Miroku behind her. "Remember Kagome, you ever need anything extra you just come to me." He ran the rest of the way out of the kitchen before Inuyasha could catch him and make good on the threat to remove his arms.

...

After dinner Inuyasha and Miroku volunteered to do the dishes since Sango cooked and Kagome was keeping her company. "You girls go on into the living room. We'll take care of clean up." Miroku said while carrying some dishes through the door to the kitchen.

Inuyasha swooped down and gave Kagome a kiss and carried the rest into the kithen.

"You know those guys can actually be gentleman when they put their minds to it." Sango said with a soft sigh. "Well lets go into the living room and see what the rest of the gang is watching on the television." Sango and Kagome walked down the hall and saw that Sons of Anarchy was on and both plopped down into the available seats to enjoy the marathon.

They guys finished the dishes quickly. "Grab the rest of the guys Miroku and I will meet you in the meeting room. We need to start going over attack strategies against Naraku. Kagome's defiant attitude is going to get her killed if we don't kill the threat first." With that Inuyasha headed to the meeting room to wait for everyone else.

Within ten minutes everyone had filed in and grabbed chairs around the massive conference table. "Alright everyone." said Inuyasha slowly standing. "Let's get to coming up with an attack plan. The sooner the better."

One of the head tech guys, Shippo, stood up and said, "We have been going over the surveillance videos that have been coming in and we have found a weak spot in the structure for you guys to infiltrate at. In order to do so I will organize a temporary system shut down of their security. I can only make it last about a minute and thirty seconds so you guys have to be ready to role as soon as I give the signal."

"Good Shippo. We know that on Thursday nights they have their meetings and which means Naraku will have to be there." Inuyasha discussed. "Shippo keep going over the structures weaknesses and next Thursday we will make our hit." With that last comment Inuyasha walked to the door, right before he left he turned and said with a ferocious growl, "Naraku is mine." Then he slammed the door behind him.

Inuyasha headed to the living room to grab Kagome. "Kagome come on baby let's go to bed." Kagome grabbed his hand and followed behind him. As soon as they got through the bedroom door, Inuyasha slammed the door and pushed Kagome up against it. He claimed her lips in a kiss. Against her lips he commanded "Strip."

Kagome started undoing Inuyasha's button and zipper to his jeans; intentionally misunderstanding what he said. All Kagome got undone before Inuyasha grabbed her hands was the button. "I don't think so. Take your fucking clothes off now."

Kagome started sliding the zipper down her skirt and let it drop to the floor then slowly unbuttoning her blouse. In no time at all she was left flush up against Inuyasha's hard body and the door in nothing but her blazing red lace undergarments. Inuyasha, not liking anything keeping his hands from her silken skin, ripped the garments away and started caressing her left breast while his mouth made a trail down to her right one. As soon as his lips made it to the end he grasped her nipple with his lips, flicking the tip with his tongue. At the sensation, Kagome let out a moan. "More Yash. Please." she begged.

His fingers started sliding down her side and into the junction of her thighs. God she was already wet. Just feeling the flowing honey made Inuyasha want to explode. He quickly thrust a finger into her waiting heat and started stroking her tender nub with his thumb. "God you are a hot bitch. You're so close to cumming and I've barely touched you." Kagome let out a whimper and then a desperate moan as she had the first orgasm of the night. Inuyasha withdrew his finger and brought it to his mouth. tasting her "you taste wonderful Kagome. Like sugar and honey."

Kagome slid down Inuyasha's body to her knees finishing undoing his pants and helping him rid himself of them. She took hold of his impressive manhood and started slowly stroking him as he removed his shirt. She gazed up at him and let her tongue flick the tip of his cock. He groaned at the sensation. Kagome slid her mouth over the head and started sucking running her tongue over the sensitive spot under the head of his cock. Inuyasha thrust his hands into her hair to hold her head still as he got control over his raging lust. "That's it sweetheart. Suck it good." He slowly started thrusting into her mouth feeling her tongue and the sweet suction of her hot mouth run over him. Right when he was about to explode he pulled back and brought Kagome up, lifted one leg in the crook of his arm and thrust into her hot sheath in one, powerful, thrust. "You are so hot Kags. So good."

He started slowly thrusting in and out. "Faster Yash. Please stop teasing." At her request he sped up. Inuyasha watched as her fingers trailed down her stomach to her aching clit and watched with a heated gaze as she started stroking. With every stroke of her fingers her pussy got tighter and tighter on his cock. When she exploded Inuyasha went right along with her, with one last powerful thrust and emptied himself into her. Without pulling out he carried a sleep Kagome to the bed and let her sleep for a couple hours before fulfilling their lust again and agian.

Just before she dozed off she heard Inuyasha whisper. "I love you mate." and kissed her mating mark.


End file.
